


koffeinisiert.

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor ist koffeinisiert und wird albern. Das 'Crack' steht nicht umsonst in den Tags. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	koffeinisiert.

„Yeay.“  
Mit einem faszinierten Gesichtsaudruck betrachtet Connor das schwarze Gebräu in seiner Tasse.  
Schwarz wie seine Haare, schwarz wie die Nacht, schwarz wie die Augenlöcher in einem Saurierschädel. Oder so. Auf jeden Fall war es bestimmt der stärkste Kaffee, der sich je in den heiligen Hallen des Arc befunden hatte.   
Naja, so etwas passiert eben, wenn Connor ausnahmsweise nichts zu tun hatte. Die Baupläne für eine verbesserte Version des Anomaliendetektors hatte er schon durchgesehen und überprüft, doch da Lester im Moment außer Haus war, konnte er sie ihm nicht sofort vorlegen. Bei seinen Bemühungen, die Zeit auf möglichst unterhaltsame Weise zu überbrücken, war er vor einem Wasserkocher und einer Dose voll Instant-Kaffeepulver gelandet. Lange hatte er herumprobiert, Pulver aufgehäuft und Wasser vorsichtig darübergeträufelt. Nun aber befindet er sich in sicherem Bewusstsein, sie zu haben: genau die maximale Menge Pulver, mit der man einen Kaffee anrühren konnte, der noch flüssig war. Das Ergebnis seines Experimentes steht nun vor ihm.  
Vor Freude schwingt Connor sich in seinem Drehstuhl einmal im Kreis, dann bleibt er mit breitem Grinsen und vor Freude mit den Beinen wippend weiterhin vor dem Tisch sitzen.  
Jetzt besteht die Frage, was er mit diesem Teufelsgesöff anstellen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er ihn jemandem aus dem Team anbieten? Aber wem? Vielleicht dem sonst so coolen Danny, um ihm mal einen gehörigen Schreck einzujagen? Oder sollte er warten, bis Lester wiederkommt und ihn dann, ganz diensteifriger Untergesetzter, mit einer Tasse Kaffee begrüßen?  
Bei diesem Gedanken beißt Connor sich auf die Lippen um das Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Aber nein. Es ist doch klar, dass er in seiner unabdingbaren Neugier seine Kreation selbst testen wird.  
„Wuhuu.“ flüstert er leise, als er noch einen letzten Blick in das tiefe, undurchdringliche Schwarz des Tasseninhalts wirft. Dann heißt es auch schon „Augen zu und durch!“. Unter größter Anstrengung und Unterdrückung des Spuckreflexes gelingt es ihm, die ganze Tasse (beziehungsweise ihren Inhalt) auf einmal hinunter zu würgen.  
„Uuuääääh.“, entfährt es ihm dann und er schüttelt angewidert den Kopf. Um den bitteren Geschmack aus dem Mund zu bekommen kramt er hastig einen Schokoriegel aus seiner obersten Schreibtischschublade. Nun ist sein Mund von einer angenehmen Süße erfüllt, außerdem beginnt er langsam die Wirkung des Koffeins zu spüren.  
Ein Kribbeln, eine leise Nervosität steigt in ihm aus. Außerdem unverschämt gute Laune und ein Drang, gegen den er sich nicht wehren kann ... einen Drang nach _Bewegung_  
Mit einem munteren Aufschrei stößt er sich mit beiden Händen vom Schreibtisch hab und hat, noch während der Bewegung, eine Idee. Er dreht seinen Stuhl um, sodass er vor der Sitzfläche steht, kniet sich dann auf diese und hält sich mit beiden Händen an der Lehne fest. Dann fängt er an, sich mit einem Bein auf dem Boden abzustoßen, gerade so, als würde er Roller fahren.  
Kichernd verlässt er so sein Büro und rollt über den Gang, nur um an der Tür zu Jennys Zimmer kurz halt zu machen. Er sprintet hinein, wuschelt ihr durch die perfekt gestylte Frisur und schreit „Ist das Leben nicht gigantisch?!“, doch noch ehe sie reagieren kann ist er schon wieder herausgerannt und rollt weiter.   
In seiner extremen Euphorie beginnt er zu singen, was ihm als ersten in den Sinn kommt: „Mein Hut, der hat drei Eckeeeen, drei Ecken hat mein Huuuut!“ Während er versucht, parallel zu seinem Fahren die passenden Bewegungen dazu zu machen, achtet er nicht darauf, dass soeben Danny hinter einer Ecke hervorgetreten ist und rasselt heftig in den Teamleiter hinein.  
„Was zum-“, setzt Danny an, doch bevor er seine Frage weiterführen kann, plappert Connor drauf los: „Ohhh, sorry, sorry, tut mir Leid, tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Wahnsinn und Leid! Sorry, sorry, sorry ...“ Während dessen manövriert er unter hektischen Bewegungen seinen Stuhl aus der Zwangslage und entkommt davonbrausend sogar Dannys rasch zuschnappender Hand.  
Würde er sich noch einmal umdrehen, sähe er dessen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck und verwundert offenstehenden Mund, doch diesmal schaut der Drehstuhlpilot brav geradeaus und sieht auch gleich etwas, das ihn sehr erfreut: „Juchu, Abby!“ Hysterisch löst er beide Hände von der Lehne um ihr fröhlich zuzuwinken.   
Kurz bevor er auch mit ihr zusammenstoßen kann, bremst er ab und beginnt auf sie einzureden: „Hallo Abby, wie geht es dir, ist heute nicht ein schöner Tag? Ja, das ist es, hast du auch so viel Spaß wie ich? Ich habe nämlich unendlichen Spaß, mir geht es super gut, möchtest du eine Runde mitfahren?“  
Dies alles stößt er in einem irrwitzigen Tempo hervor, sodass Abby einen Moment braucht um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Dann betrachtet sie ihn mit einem irritierten Blick und kichert. „Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee, Connor, so durchs ARC zu rasen ... hier kannst du viel kaputt machen, wenn du erhöhten Bewegungsdrang hast, dann geh eben raus und jogg eine Runde, das würde dir bestimmt mal gut tun!“  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schmollt Connor, doch hat er sich schnell wieder gefasst, da ihm der Höhepunkt der Fahrt ins Auge springt: Er wirft einen Blick über Abbys Schulter und strahlt. Hinter der Blonden liegt die große Rampe des ARC, die Lester schon unzählige Male lässig heruntergeschlendert war, die Rampe, die in den Eingangsraum mit dem Anomaliendetektor führt. Davor waren noch ein paar Meter Platz um Anlauf zu holen.  
Folglich geht Connor über den Rat seiner Kollegin hinweg und beginnt wieder, sich hektisch mit dem Bein abzustoßen. Am Anfang der Rampe zieht er beide Beine auf die Sitzfläche und unter lauten „Wuhuuuuuuu!!“-Rufen geht es ab nach unten.  
Die Umgebung zischt an ihm vorbei, die grau-blaue Oberfläche des ARC verwischt zu einer Farbe und Connor ist beinahe am Ziel angelangt, als etwas in sein Blickfeld tritt, das entschieden zu menschlich aussieht. Entschieden zu Lester-mäßig ...  
Wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass sein Boss genau jetzt wieder zurückkommen würde?


End file.
